


Fuck if I know

by NightOwlsTeaParty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I literally wrote this during class where we were supposed to be on auto pilot while writing, I was thinking of stretch but like, I wrote fucking soul sex, Luckily we didn't have to read it to the class, M/M, Other, Soul Sex, This could literally describe almost every papyrus, This was from last week, Which papyrus you ask?, been meaning to post this here, cause fuck, i honestly don't even know what this is, idk - Freeform, so fuck man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlsTeaParty/pseuds/NightOwlsTeaParty
Summary: I wrote this for ten minutes during class and it will never be finished.





	Fuck if I know

Orange liquid flowed through my fingers, letting it fall and stain the pristine white sheets. I held his soul within my small hands,I didn’t want to let him go. He holds me just as closely. He’s warm. I could hear his raspy voice gently whispering in my ear. I could not understand him, the only words I could comprehend was:

“I love you.”

I couldn’t tell if it was true or not at this point. I held his soul tighter. He quivers. Breath becoming heavier. The room was dark. The only thing that lit up the dark place was his orange soul. Illuminating both our faces. His face was orange too, but not from the glow. I placed my lips onto his soul. He shivers. I want to see it again, so I repeated my action. He grips the back of my clothes.


End file.
